respectthepouchfandomcom-20200213-history
The 32 Bonus Garfield's
Camille fources Betty to babysit her 32 siblings, but there are two things that bother Betty about babysitting, the kids she babysits are wild and they tend to break everything in the house and she gets the blame however when Betty started to re-babysit it was learned that the 32 siblings Camille has arn't wild and don't break things they just watch TV and eat! but when Poison Ivy plans a pilot to try to kill her yet again The Garfield Thirty-Two comes to the rescue. and at the end Camille gets arrested and the Garfield Thirty-Two starts protecting Betty. Transcript (We begin at the Baker Kidz bakery were Camille pops her head at her office door) Camille: BOING BOING!!! IN HERE NOW! (Betty comes in Camille's office) Betty: you bellowed my captain? Camille: Boing Boing I am gonna give you an important task for you Betty: you want me to gaurd your cupcake shtash? Camille: no Betty: you want me to throw Lisa Harris out? Camille: NO! actually Boing Boing there's something i wanted to tell you, my brother's going to be in the football game tonight and i have to go support him and as you know my 32 siblings are a handfull at football games and sense Miles said that they can't go i thought you could watch theme. Betty: fine (after Betty got home) Whoopee: were going to the football game Luna: and root for Miles Whoopee: we'll be coming back after the game's over Luna: maybe Betty: you'll call me during the timeout? Whoopee: No, come on guys Betty: oh wait whoopee there's something i'm gonna tell you Camille is making me watch her 32 siblings while she's supporting Miles, so the house might look a bit messy when you and the others come back ok? Whoopee: whatever (the other disresepctoids leave and the doorbell rings again and Betty awnsered it. it was Camille with her siblings) Camille: here's my list of my siblings names, what they like and what foods they eat ok? Betty: ok my captain Camille: good i'll be back during half time enjoy yourselfs bye (Camille leaves and her siblings go into the living room) Betty: huh? (Betty goes into the living room seeing Camille's 32 siblings watching tv) Betty: huh? why arn't you thirty-two breaking things and not acting wild Emerald: Because i tell theme not to and were watching tv until the football game starts Betty: well you thirty-two miniture Camille's watch your tv and i'll go read the list your sister gave me (Betty bounces into her room and looks at the list of names then one of theme came in her room) ????: excuse me mrs Boing-Boing? Betty: aww what is it Daisy? ????: i'm not Daisy you silly! Betty: well who are you cutie pie? ????: i'm Topaz and me and my siblings wants curly cheese fries the game isn't gonna be on for a while (Betty goes into the snack covereds and gets the curly cheese fries and gives theme to the 32 younger siblings of Camille) Topaz: thanks babysitter! (Betty goes back into her room and looks at the list Camille gave her) Betty: hmm... (a bright idea came into Betty's mind) (Betty bounces to the living room and turns off the TV) All of Camille's siblings: HEY WHY DID YOU DO THAT? Betty: i wanted to ask your thirty-two something All of Camille's siblings: ok Betty: why is your sister Camille such a jerkette to everyone and lies about your needs? Diamond: Our dad got a job exchange in asia and moved to asia without telling us. Ya Na Garnet: and of course Camille got upset over it but Miles didn't care much. Carnation: and then he didn't call us for years about his job progress and didn't come home. Amethyst: after that, Camille gotten lonley Violet: and a bit cranky Aquamarine: and then three years later our mom's been taking drugs Daffodil: and putting theme in our lunchs Daisy: mom also didn't get a job because she thinks jobs are a waste of time Sweat Pea: and we went poor until Emerald: Miles quit school to get a job at the local slaghter house Sunflower: and mommy got even worse after Miles got that job Lily Valley: she brought even more drugs years later and we were going poor again Pearl: because Miles wasen't getting enough money Moonstone: so our second elder brother Diamond decided to get a job himself Rose: witch is working at the local diner Honeysuckle: unfortunately Diamond couldn't controll his hunger and he got fired Ruby: so D decided to make money by painting everyone in the pouchville's houses even the mayor's! Larkspur: he even washed everyones cars! Peridot: D really cares about us more than mom Lily: until mommy finally did it! Gladiolus: she brought drugs for Diamond to take and now he's overweighted like Camille and he acts like the big boss out of us! Sapphire: but his caring side of him didn't go away though Forget-Me-Not: he's still our caring brother Morning Glory: lucky for fmn and i called the police and our mom ended up in jail Opal: and then Camille became the heartless jerkette today Marigold: and Miles went back to school after Diamond reclamed his job Camellia: witch were thankful for Chrysanthemum: and we got a note from our daddy's new boss that our daddy died from and explosion Turquoise: witch means all 34 of us are orphans and we need to get rid of the thirty-second Holly: please babysitter Betty get rid of our sister Camille for us we can't live under her demanding any longer! Narcissus: please Betty Topaz: pwease? Betty: of course i'll do everything i can edit rest Triva *This marks the first appearance of The Garfield Thirty-Two *This also marks the last appearance of Camille Garfield *Betty also apears in The 32 Bonus Garfield's (see above) Category:Disrespectoids 2013 Comics Category:Disrespectoids 2013 Comics with debuts Category:Pages that need editing